Jaune D Arc
by LazerDaz
Summary: What if Jaune was like Luffy from One piece and he attended Beacon? What if multiple characters from the RWBY world were more similar to multiple specific One Piece characters. How much would the classic RWBY story change, for the better or the worse.
1. Arrival

Jaune D Arc : Arrival

There I was,Jaune D Arc sitting within a bullhead heading to one of the most prestigious schools in Vale. A school I had no intention of going wasn't hard for me to get noticed by all the other students. A black haired kid with a straw hat and silver eyes puking his guts into a trash can near a corner of the ship.

"Really hope I don't get puke on my brand new red button shirt. Or worse my black combat shirt under it."

Slowly I raised my head up from the trash can. Only to see people make a circle around me. Can't say I blame them. As soon as my insides stopped having a fallout nuclear war in my gut I slowly walked back to my seat.

"All future Beacon attendees we will be landing in three minutes."sounded the ship.

The ship landed on one one of the flight decks. The bay doors open down from the back that allowed a walkway for all the students to get out. Soon I got out myself,but I didn't just get out I basically launched out like a missile straight into the air.

"Finally ! I'm freeeeee !"I yelled out in joyful tears.

Soon I landed back onto the ground. Planning on what to do next. I looked around the campus and boy oh boy was it huge. There was multiple castle like structures and fortress walls that surrounded the school. It looked like a small city actually and smack dab in the middle of the campus was a giant tower that had a giant green jewel of some sort at the top of the inside of the tower.

"Where the hell do I go?im totally lost."Boom !

A loud explosion ranged through my ears. It seemed to have come east of me,maybe 200 meters away.I ran over to check the commotion only to see a girl with white hair and a white dress screaming at a girl with black like mine except she has red ends on her hair,but she had silver eyes like me,something I didn't see too often.

"Are you some sort of dimwit ! You almost took us off the cliffside of the school !"Yelled the ice princess.

"Again I said I was sorry."The silver eyed girl said timidly.

To be honest I didn't care about what they were arguing about. All I cared about was what was rolling on the ground near them. I went over to them and got in a squatted position to look at the little glass cylinders filled with colored didn't seem to notice my presence while they were arguing. Well I wouldn't call it an argument since it was very one sided.

"Hey Ice queen ! could you tell me what's this on the ground ?"

"Excuse me !"She said very heated.

I said again."Could you tell me what this is."I pointed to the small cylinders on the ground.

"First of all, my name is Weiss Scnee ! not Ice Queen you buffoon you understand !"She said right in my face with a finger dangerly close to my mouth demanding authority.

I still stayed in a squatted position knowing I wasn't going to get an answer out of her.

"Hey you."I pointed to the silver eyed girl which caught her by surprise since she was probably watching the whole debacle the whole time.

"Uh umm yeah."She said very timidly.

"Do you know what this is?"I asked her instead while holding one of the cylinders

"Oh um its dust."She answered.

"Dust?"I wondered what it was.

The ice queen was a little confused that no one was paying attention to her.

"Hey don't ignore more."The Ice queen said extremely annoyed.

"What do you want Wheeze?"Wondering why she was annoyed.

"Its Weiss!"She shouted at me.

"Whizz?"

"Weiss ! Weiss Scnee !``she said louder.

"My bad."

"You know what I don't have time to deal with this."Weiss swiped the dust out of my hand and collected the remaining dust and put it into her case.

"I hope I never see you two again!"She sped off with steam coming out of her ears,it seemed like her whole head was red.

"What's her problem?"I grabbed the top of my hat in confusion.

"Uhh Th-Thanks for that."The silver eyed girl said awkwardly.

"Huuh for what ?"

"Stopping her from yelling at me."

I snapped my finger in realization."Oh yeah! When you were acting like a crybaby!"

"Hey only a few tears dropped."She said in defence.

"I just can't stand confrontations like that,meeting new people in general just scare me."She confessed.

"Oh so your coward and a crybaby,hahaha I hate you."I laughed out half heartedly.

She looked like she was about to burst out crying.

"Hey,don't worry about it,what's your name?"I asked

"Oh its Ruby."She answered.

I stood straight up surprising Ruby.

"Welp,Ruby it's official you and me are friends now."I declared.

"What!"Ruby started to blush.

"Your my first friend here since I've arrived."I told Ruby.

"Uhh you ! what's your name."

"My name ? It's Jaune,Jaune D Arc."

I looked around wondering where to go. That's when I saw a black haired girl with a black bow on her seemed to also be a test examinee like me.

"Hey ! Black Bow !"I shouted for her attention.

She turned around looking away from a book she was reading.

"Yes."

"Do you know where to go to take the entrance exam?"

"We all go to West courthouse,which is just straight from here."

"Thanks a lot."

She walked away without saying anything else.I've wasted a lot of time here. I checked my watch,I still have ten minutes left until the start of the entrance exam.

"Lets go Ruby."

We both started to walk straight from our location. To arrive at the west courthouse.

"Soooo I have this."Ruby pulled out a giant red and black scythe.

"Woah ! Awesome." My eyes started to sparkle at the pure awesomeness that I was witnessing.

"Pretty cool,right. It also transforms into a gun."

"No way !"

We talked for a few minutes until we arrived at the courthouse. It was huge. It was about 6 stories big and wide as a football field. I've never seen so many windows on a building in my both walked inside and expected. It was filled with entrance examinees.

"Hey Ruby ! Over here."A random blond was yelling out.

"My sister ! I gotta go,see you later Jaune."

"See yuh."

Pretty much Ozpin came up and was telling us the rules of the entrance exams and his expectations. What surprised me was that the actual exam was tomorrow not school supplied everyone with sleeping bags and pillows to get plenty of sleep tomorrow .

I looked around the room to see multiple people asleep or talking in their friend groups. I kept scanning the area until I saw Ruby .

"There's Ruby,Weeds is yelling at her too."The same blond that called Ruby over earlier was trying to calm the situation between Whiz and all were in pajamas it seemed like,except Whis was in a sleeping dress of some sort. I decided on my next route of action. I jumped straight into the air and landed right in the middle of them with a landing thump loud enough for the whole room to be alerted by. I landed into a squatted position with my hands on my knees and me looking down. Weiss,Ruby and the blond all looked at me in wonder.I slowly looked up.

"You guys have any food?"Everyone falls over at the question.

"Could you just walk in like a normal person next time."Ruby complained.

"I was really hungry."I responded back.

"Who are you and why are you talking to my kid sister."

"My name is Jaune D Arc and I met her earlier today."

"Why is it that everytime I see you,your acting extremely obnoxious?"Weiss asked.

"I don't know. Hey you have food?"

"No! I don't have should have already prepared yourself when you arrived here."Weiss stated

"So Jaune...your friends with my kid sister ehh."the blond stated.

"Yeah?"I answered blankly.

"Ruby ! I'm so proud of you !"She bearhugs Ruby and shakes her around like a ragdoll.

"Yang can you stop,your embarrassing me."She says while rubbing the back of her head.

"I've had enough of this advise you all that you all go to sleep,good day!"She said in a commanding tone.

"You know right Whis."

"Its Weiss !"She fumed.

Feeling a little sleepy I passed out right there.

Ruby

"He fell asleep already!"All three girls shouted.

"What strange friend you made RWBY."Yang remarked.

"I know! Isn't he great!"I cheered out.

I looked at the corner of my eye and saw Weiss walk away in a haughty manner.

"Yang how do you think will do on the test tomorrow?"I asked in a minor sweat.

"Sis don't stress about 'll do great."

"I'm not stressing ! im just preparing."I said while flustered.

"Well whatever your doing just make sure to get plenty of sleep tomorrow." Yang advised me.

So I looked around for my sleeping bag that the facility gave us. Only to find Jaun using my sleeping bag as a pillow.A vein was rapidly popping out the side of Ruby's forehead.

/Morning starts to dawn/

Jaune

"UUUU AAAAHHHHH ! morning time !"I looked at my surroundings.

"Why am I outside?"


	2. LOCKER ROCKET!

Jaune D Arc : Greetings

Jaune

"UUUU AAAAHHHHH ! morning time !"I looked at my surroundings.

"Why am I outside?"

I was outside in front of the courthouse.

"I'm positive I fell asleep inside. Well I better get ready for the entrance exams."

I went inside the whole place was empty,I went to look at a clock located in the middle of the main staircase .

"Shit! The exam is going to start in 10 minutes!"

"I better start getting ready like the others."I stated.

I walked down to the locker room to get myself situated. Only thing is I don't have anything to store in my locker number is 947,so I just gotta search for it real quick,to at least know where it is for the future.

The locker was right next to Weese and some red haired girl who were talking.

"Good morning Weese."She turned around looking very annoyed.

"For the last time Jaune ! Its Weiss, Weiss Scnee !``she hollered.

"My you two planning on being partners."I gestured at the duo.

"Yes"Weiss stated "Maybe."the redhead also stated at the same time as Weiss.

"Maybe one of you will be my partner during the exam."

"Why would she ever want to be partners with you?"She questioned.

"Hmm ? Why not ? What's your name redhead?"I moved my attention from Weiss to the redhead

"Oh! My name is Pyrrha,Pyrrha Nikos"

"Nice to meet you."I greeted.

"Wait! How do you not know who Pyrrha Nikos is?"Weiss basically shouted out in my face.

"Do you live under a rock."

"No, mainly in a jungle."

"She's a four time vale champion,who graduated at the top of her class in Mistral."She gestured at Pyrrha.

I shrugged my head sideways for a,I have no idea who she is look.

"She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete cereal box."She said while wagging her arms up and down very aggressively like a child.

"Yeah that doesn't ring a bell at all."I shrugged.

"You really were raised under a rock ."She said amazed

"A jungle I just said it"

"Well If fate destines it,I would love to be your partner."She puts out her hand for a handshake. I grab it with both my hands and give it a good shake.

"Awesome!Well see you later Pyro!"I wandered off

"Oh! It's Pyrrha !``she shouted at me back while I jogged of.

"Why did her face turn when I started shaking her hand. Maybe she has a temperature?" While I was in my thoughts I found Ruby and the blond on the other side of the locker room.

"Sup Ruby."I greeted .

"Hey Jaune."

"Hey Ruby do you know how I ended up waking up outside?"I questioned her.

"Nope not at all,hahahaha."She said in a nervous sweat.

"I'm just going to intervene between this little bud interaction real quick and introduce myself."She stated boldly filled with energy.

"Hi my name is Yang Xiao Long i'm Ruby's older sister."She said proudly.

"Hi Ruby's older sister,How old are you two?"

"18."stated Yang.

"16."stated Rwby

"She was sent here two years she a prodigy."Yang bragged

"Sweet that means you and me are the same age."I cheered.

"Gasp,I'm not the only one! Jaune are you also struggling on trying to have ….. normal knees."She whispered the last part in my ear.

"I mean I have rubber ones."I said

"What?"

"Hey Ruby and Yang? is it true that these lockers fly to you?"I asked the two.

"Yeah. They can transport your weapons from any destination just in case you need it in short notice."Ruby answered

"I find it kinda unnecessary,I always carry my fist wherever I go." Yang said while punched her fist together.

"Attention all test takers please report to your appointed entrance exam grounds."The speaker rang out through the locker room.

The Exam grounds

The exam grounds was located on the edge of a cliffside for some strange reason. I'm already guessing we're gonna have to jump with no were all standing in front of Professor Ozpin and .We all stood on metal pads coming out of the ground,I didn't exactly know their purpose or why they were built there.

"Good morning trainees. The view you see in front of you is the area where you will take your entrance exam. Your goal is to get to treasure pieces with your partner. Your partner will be the first person you lay eyes on.I just wanna say,when you meet your partner they will stay your partner until you graduate for the next four years."

I heard Ruby make a loud whimper. I'm guessing she's not a big fan on that rule if the test is down the cliff,I guess better jump. I got into a squat position and started getting ready on making a big jump.

"Now before we get started any que-"I launched straight into air mid speech going right over the cliffside shocking everyone.

"Lets goooo!"

I took out my scroll that the school gave me when I arrived here on the first day and called my locker to my position. That's when from a distance, something shiny rocketed out of the school campus jetting straight over to me. As soon as It got near me I grabbed it placing myself on the side of the locker.I stayed low and used both my arms that were on both sides of the flying locker to steer it any direction I pleased while it rocketed straight downward.

"Do not leave until you hear our instructions! That young man is in big trouble and so will you if you leave prematurely!"Yelled

"I can't believe he just shot of like that."Weiss said surprised

"Heh show off"Yang snorted

"No way ! Jaune is so cool.I wanna do that"

All right now all I have to do is land the locker slowly. As soon as I said that I started tearing through multiple trees and crashing into the dirt leaving a long deep dirt trail.

"Well that did not go as planned."


	3. Combat

Jaune

I looked at my surroundings and all I saw was wilderness as far as the eye can see.

"GRAAAAAAA!"a wild grwm roar.

"Oof im about to have some company."A beowulf popped out of the woods with his claw up and ready to slash.

Swiftly I moved to side from the beowulf lunge.I gave it a strong punch in the gut sending it back a couple feet. It went for another slash prompting me to jump into the sky,I came straight down giving it a dropkick cracking it's skull mask. Its head was sent straight down into the ground. It recovered back up I did a quick step back giving it a sidekick to his head making it groan in pain.I launched an uppercut into his jaw launching him a few feet into the air making it land on the ground in a loud thud. It disappeared into black dust.

"Welp I better go find a partner."I suggested

I ran through the forest looking for a partner, any partner would be fine. That's when I saw someone in the distance. A redhead of somesort.

"Jaune is that you?"the redhead asked out

"Yeah it's me."I said as I approached her.

"So I guess your my partner Pyrrha,huh."I stated.

"I guess so. Let's become a great team."She beamed a smile at me,making me smile back.

"I look forward too that Pyrrha."

That's when he we heard grwm roaring in the 5 grwm popped out of the woods surrounding us.

"You ready Pyrrha."

"Whenever you are."

I sprinted straight towards the grwm with Pyrrha on my of the grwm swiped at me making me duck. I kicked the beowulf in the head making it tumble over me roll and into the dirt. It got back up and I gave it multiple quick jabs at its mask until it cracked. I got back a couple feet to give myself some distance and prepared a heavy punch downward nailing it in the side and another punch knocking it into a tree . I looked at the side of my eye with little time,I dodged and I got under the next beowulf and kicked its underbelly making it go flying into the sky. While it came back down I gave it another kick to its head while the grwm was nearing the grwm hit the ground with a loud thud dissipating into dust. After taking out more than 3 grwm in total I was pretty tired and short of breath.I looked to Pyrrha only to see she had already defeated 3 grwm with ease and was looking at me.

"Your already took out those 3 beowolfs! wasn't joking when she said you were very good."

"Yeah no big did great as well. I've never seen a fighting style like yours before."

"Yeah my memory is a little fuzzy but im pretty sure my grandpa and brothers taught me how to fight."

"Hey Pyrrha you know where we need to go to finish this test,right?"

"We need to go to this forest ruins,so we can pick up our treasure. Then we head back to the cliff."Pyrrha answered.

"Allright seems simple enough."

"You would have already known that if you didn't jump off the cliff prematurely."

"I was very excited ."I said as an excuse.

We walked for a couple of miles and talked a little until we saw some long branches that were in our went first and pushed the branch out of her way,causing it to slingshot back into my it had thorns on it leaving a cut on my cheek.

"Shit!"Alarming Pyrrha.

"Jaune are you ok?"

"Yeah just got cut by a thorn,that's all."

"Why don't you just use your aura?"She asked confused.

"Da hells aura?"

"Are you telling me you don't know what aura is!?"She said with absolute shock and worry.

"Is it some sort of meat?"

"It represents the lifeforce and soul of humans on remnant! So your telling me you took out two beowolfs."

"Three in total actually."

"Three beowolfs and jumped off the cliff into the forest on a locker…..without aura."She said amazed

"I guess so."

"That's just ...You need aura to be a huntress Jaune!"

"I do..how I do I get it."

"I'll have to unlock it. We don't have time to do it any other way."She puts her hand in front of my head and her other hand in front of my starts a chant that I don't under a weird glow starts to illuminate from my the slight pain from my cheek disappears in an instant. Pyrrha collapses her hands on her knees and becomes short of breath and lowers her head in exhaustion.

"Are you good Pyrrha."

"Yeah just unlocking your aura took a little out of seem to have a lot of aura."

"I hope that's on let's go."

"Can I rest quick."

"Ummm, No.I mean you can im just not gonna wait for you."

"Don't be mean Jaune."Pyrrha commented.

We walked for a few more miles until we saw a cave that was in front of us. Since it was going in the same direction as the ruins we thought it made since to just go through it,so we didn't waste time going around it.I got a stick off the ground and fired up a torch.

"These are some weird drawings on the walls ."I commented

"I 2nd that."Pyrrha responded.

My bad luck hit me hard causing me to trip over rock making me drop my torch,which was sadly the only light source we had.

"Hey Jaune you feel that?"

"Soul Crushing regret."I said in disappointment

"No a dark presence."

Soon a shiny object started to glow in the dark attracted our attention. It was just floating in the air in front of us.

"Holy crap,that has to be treasure were looking so...mythical."

I went in to grab it,only for it to move out of the way.I went in for a second grab and actually got it that time only for it to keep me hanging in the air.

"That's strange I can't take it with me."I wondered.

Then that's when I saw multiple beaty red eyes and learn that I wasn't holding onto treasure but a giant Deathstalkers tail.

"Heh I'm in danger."

Yang

So far everythings been going smoothly. I've met my partner named Blake who's a little quiet but she'll open up to me soon. I got my treasure piece and all I have to do is simply go back to the everything was simple until an orange haired girl in a pink and white armored dress rode into the ruins on an ursa! and some dude with mainly green hair with a single pink strand in his head that carried three swords walked in calmly behind the ursa. The good thing for all of us,was that the ursa fell over dead ending the orange haired girls ride.

"Did that girl just ride in on an ursa."Blake commented.

"Yes,yes she did."I confirmed for her.

It couldn't get crazier than that right? I was wrong very wrong.A giant Deathstalker crashed through a bunch of trees into the ruins with Jaun hanging from the tail and Pyrrha chasing after when I heard screams coming from the sky,I looked up only to see my sister falling.

"Ruby?"

"Yang!"She screeched out.

"Is that your sister falling from the sky?"Blake asked me.

"Yup"

I got ready to catch her only for Jaune to get launched right at Ruby by the giant grwm into my sister. They both landed into a tree onto a tree branch.I noticed that were was a nevermore circling into the sky ...With WEISS! hanging onto its claw.

"Why would you leave me!"Weiss shouted,probably towards Ruby.

Ruby jumped down from the branch.

"I told you to let go."Ruby yelled towards Weiss

Ruby walked over to me and Blake.

"Ruby!"I went in to hug her.

"Yang!"She replied back

"Nora!"The orange haired girl intercepted our hug very rudely.

Soon the the green haired swordsman walked over to get next Nora.

"I'm pretty sure that Scnee girl is going to fall."The moss head stated with his arms falling.

"She seems to be hanging on for now."Blake replied

"Now she's falling."moss head commented.

"Don't worry I got her."Jaune jumped off the tree branch and caught Weiss in mid air pushing him straight landed onto the ground with a hard thud that rattled the ground under him,making dirt rise up.

"Wow! thank you the first time i've known you,your not acting like a buffoon."

Jaune drops her onto the ground without hesitance and walks over to where Ruby and everyone else.

"Nevermind,your still a buffoon!"Weiss yelled at Juane while he walked away.

"What the hell just happened is happening."Yang commented

Pyrrha crashes into dirt in front of us all.

"Great now we can all die together!"Yang said sarcastically .

"You guys have some work to got a Nevermore circling us in the air and an angry deathstalker ready to kill."the mosshead spoke nonchalantly .

"What do you mean us you have to fight too."an annoyed Weiss commented

"Adventure!"Jaune yelled out and sprinted at the Deathstalker.

"Jaune don't!"Pyrrha yelled for him to come back.

Jaune ran straight Deathstalker threw its pinchers at him over and over but Jaune dodge each one moving side to side. As soon as Jaune got close he launched a punch into its face making it flinch but not causing any scorpion shot down its stinger right at him. Which prompted Jaune to jump 20 ft into the air away from the Deathstalker.

"He has some his punches aren't that strong."I stated.

"I'm coming to help Jaune!"Ruby put her gun crescent rose right behind her and took a shot launching herself to the deathstalker.

"Ruby stop!You can't just rush in without a plan."I ran to catch her but she had already gained too much distance for me to cover.

She then put crescent rose into scythe mode slicing at it.

Jaune

I locked my hands together and used the speed and momentum I gained from falling and slammed my fist into its the front of its body into dirt. Though no damage was caused.

"Damn it's tough!"

Ruby used her gigantic scythe and sliced at it some more,making the grwm groan in pain.

"Keep it up Ruby."I shouted

Ruby was doing fine until the nevermore that was circling the ruins earlier shot dart like feathers at Ruby. A feather got stuck in Ruby's hood stopping her from moving. The scorpion was racing in for an attack. I sprinted towards as fast as I could to gain the distance. Luckily Weiss came in the nick of time and froze the scorpion pincer stopping it from skewering Ruby.I looked at the sky to see the nevermore was looking very agitated. That ice wasn't going to hold the scorpion forever either.

"You two need to move! Or you'll have two giant grwm get ready to crush you."

Weiss and Ruby got out of danger and moved towards the ruins. As much as I hate to admit it,I simply don't have enough power to stop these giant grwm.

"Jaune come back already!"Pyrrha yelled.I ran back to the group.

"There's no point in fighting these beast. We only need the treasure pieces."Weiss stated.

"Weiss is don't need to fight these beasts all we need to do is return to the cliff and finish the test."Ruby added nodded in approval.

"Everyone understand that.?"Weiss asked

Everyone nodded their heads except two individuals who were off to the side.

"So why do you carry three swords?"I asked the green haired dude.

"I use the three sword style."

"Are you two listening!"Ruby and Weiss shouted at us at the same time.

"Yeah yeah run away."We both replied uncaring.

We all ran away from the two gigantic went into the forest where they couldn't see us. I ran up to the three sword guy with the pink strip in his green hair.

"So what's your name mosshead?"

"Don't call me mosshead. My name is Ren,Ren Roronoa."

An orange haired girl popped out of nowhere between me and Ren.

"And im Nora!"

"Are you also a swordsmans too."I asked Nora

"I'm a hammermen."

"That's not even a real term Nora."Ren picked at Nora.

"It so is!"

"Well I hope to see that three sword style in action."I stated

"If there's ever a real challenge around...You might."

"He's super strong! Like scary strong!like basically a demon clawing at your throat strong!"Nora complimented him...I think.

We all finally saw the cliff from a arrived at a broken down stone bridge.

"Were almost there guys! I can taste the victory!"Nora yelled excitedly.


	4. Chapter 4

We were almost there until the two grwm we escaped earlier found us again. The nevermore was swooping down at us like a thrown dart while the scorpion crashed through the woods rumbling the ground under our feet.

"The grwm are coming!"Ruby warned us.

The giant grwm scorpion went straight for me and lunged with its stinger. Luckily Pyrrha tackled me out the way causing the stinger to plunge straight into the ground.

"Thanks Pyrrha."

"Don't worry about it,that's what partners are for."

Nora went into the air with her hammer and smashed downward on to the scorpion causing a little damage.

"We need to go,now!"Weiss yelled to all of us.

"I'm not gonna waste my energy on this grwm."Ren commented in a smug tone.

We all ran closer to the stone to see the nevermore dive straight for I looked around and grabbed a decent sized tree and with all my strength I pulled the tree out of the ground and held it like a baseball bat.

"Jaune what are you doing?"Ruby asked.

I ran straight ahead to the screeching soon as I was ahead of the others by a good distance I plunged my foot into the ground to stop and prep the tree. The nevermore was coming in fast,when it was right in front of me I got right under the nevermore and slugged the tree right into the nevermores side head launching its body into the deathstalker catching it by surprise. Both the grwm crashed together,rising up dirt and throwing rocks in every direction.

"Alright guys let's keep running to the cliff."I ran straight past my friends.

"Did he just use a tree as a baseball bat to smack that nevermores head."Nora stated.

"Yeah I guess."Ren said nonchalantly.

"Awesome !"Nora yelled.

Everyone else caught up to me still in shocked at what had just transpired.

"Jaune I did'nt know you were that strong."Ruby complimented

"Yeah . This aura thing is really something."

"You are truly a master of breaking legs ."Nora commented.

"He didn't even break anyone's legs Nora."Ren stated.

"Gutsy move their Jaune."Yang gave me a good slap on the back.

"You guys are gonna have to run Nevermore and deathstalker are already coming straight for us."Blake commented.

"What!"Everyone yelled,besides me,Ren and Blake.

"Well you guys deal with those two grwm. I'm gonna go get a quick nap."

"Ren! You pick this time to sleep."Nora screeched.

"Yeah! You have to help too you jerk!"I joined in with Nora.

By the time we arrived at the stone ruin bridge. Ren was already asleep on top of a bunch of giant stone slabs.

"Alright! I guess I call dibs on the deathstalker,all of you can take the nevermore!"I charged straight into the fray of battle.

"Wait Jaune! Don't forget im your partner."Screamed Pyrrha.

The nevermore went straight for me. Probably still mad that I slammed a tree in his head,I slid right under going straight towards the deathstalker that I've been wanting to pummel since I first saw it. It launched its stinger at me multiple times but each time I would dodged to the left or right swiftly. I jumped straight at it punching it right into one of his many eyes making the deathstalker flinch and swing itself around. Pyrrha jumped right on top of the deathstalker and stabbed her sword right into the deathstalkers head with her sword. The deathstalker started to shake violently to get Pyrrha off,I stood my distance to avoid getting smacked by the raging deathstalker. Pyrrha did a front flip right off the head of the deathstalker and landed right next to me.

"Jaune could you at least try to work with me?"

"Ok,you slash and I punch it really hard."

"Well it's a start."She sighed.

Out of nowhere multiple grenades fell out of the air hitting the deathstalker causing multiple explosions. There was a giant dust haze so wide that we couldn't see the deathstalker moving around.

"Nora is here!"Nora landed right in front of us in a triumphant pose with a grenade launcher that transformed into a giant silver hammer with pink trims on it.

"Attack it all at once its not fast enough to get us all at the same time from different sides."I yelled to Nora and Pyrrha.

We all rushed towards the deathstalker,I took one side while Nora took the other and Pyrrha rushed it from the front. We struck the deathstalker from all sides confusing it. It tried to slash us in at us multiple times with its stinger was probably the biggest problem in the fight. It was faster than the pincers and you barely had any time for it to dodge when it came striking down at you.

"Pyrrha as soon as the stinger strikes and comes back up,take the stinger off."I yelled at her.

On cue the deathstalker struck down at me with its stinger making me jump out the way. When the deathstalker missed it brought back up its stinger quickly. Pyrrha launched her shield off her arm like a cannon,cutting the stinger off the deathstalker and falling into the top of the body of the deathstalker getting stuck. That gave me a swell idea .

"Pyrrha,Nora can you hold it off for a minute."

"I can smash it all day!"Nora screamed out.

"I can but what are you going to do?"Pyrrha asked.

"I'm gonna smash it in one blow!"I smiled.

"What!"Nora and Pyrrha both yelled.

I ran straight ahead to the deathstalker sidestepping its rampant stabs while I ran at it,I waited until I got close to its face I jumped on top of it,landing on its tail. It tried getting me off by swinging me around rapidly like a ragdoll. Which was what I was hoping for,I had to let go at the perfect time.

"Jaune get off! Your just making it angry."Pyrrha warned.

That's when I let go of its tail getting launched straight into the air so high that I could see the whole forest and the top of the cliff. That's when I saw Ruby,Yang and Weiss with one other girl fighting the nevermore. Well it ended as soon as Ruby cut the head off a nevermore while going up a cliff.

"Holy shit! Did Ruby just do that."

"Good job Ruby!"

"Is that you Jaune! Why are you so high up in the air!``she yelled out wide eyed.

"You'll see."

I took my scroll out and called in my came racing out the forest,coming straight to my stopped and hovered near me while I was falling. With all my strength I gave it a strong jab puncturing a hole into the side of the locker downwards having it look like a metal giant shaped glove. While it came falling down I made sure to aim the locker downwards to the deathstalker. I was coming down faster each second while gaining more momentum in my body. As soon as I was around 200 feet high I readied my fist back with the locker attached and turned on the thruster built into the locker quickly using the newfound speed and power.

"SILVER METEOR CRASH!"

I punched down towards the deathstalker with all my might making a loud BOOM noise that created a crater three times the size of the deathstalker it self .The dirt began to rise and blow away from the crater making Nora and Pyrrha cover themselves from the dirt. I plunged the stinger that was already stuck in the deathstalker clean through its whole body making it dissipate into black dust killing it instantly. The locker crashed straight into the ground with me also landing quite aura was almost gone but my body was fine since im a Rubber person,though I was in some pain.

"Jaune,Jaune ! are you alright !?"Pyrrha looked around the dust filled crater worried.

"I can't believe he just did a super smash."Nora said bewildered.

"That was an interesting way to take out a grwm."Ren commented while laying down on a giant stone slab.

3rd Person Point Of View Change

Ruby,Yang,Weiss all looked awestruck as they watched what just unfolded onto the deathstalker. It was hard not to see the hard hit that Jaune gave it. The impact could have been seen and heard from almost any point in the forest.

"What type of attack was that! That was just extremely dangerous."Weiss puffed out.

"He used a locker as a boxing glove."Yang commented.

Blake just looked at the giant sized crater that Jaune created with an uninterested and blank face.

"We should probably get ready. Something else big is coming."Blake stated.

"What?!"Weiss and Yang both yelled in shock.


	5. Monster

That's when a rumbling sound had begun to start and was shaking the whole area violently. It was coming out of the canyon that was under the stone bridge. That's when a 60 ft tall Komodusk alpha that resembled a hellish demon lizard with large horns jumped straight out of the canyon. It was bigger and more terrifying than the Deathstalker and Nevermore combined. Jaune slowly came out of the crater he created to see what was happening.

"Da hell was that rumbling... I had another locker."

"Jaune are you ok !"Pyrrha asked.

"Im fine but I don't have enough energy to fight a bigger grwm."

"You guys don't have to worry about that."Nora commented

"Huh!"Jaune and Pyrrha asked at the same time.

"Jaune you have to get out of there! All of you have to get out there!"Ruby yelled from up the cliff.

"We have to help them. Come on Blake."Yang stated to Blake but Blake didn't budge an inch.

"What are you doing?"

"Hold on a second Yang,that want be necessary."

"What ?"

The komodusk alpha jumped straight towards Pyrrha,Jaune and Nora. Jaune and Pyrrha got ready for another fight while Nora just stood there calmly. That's when a swift of wind came out of nowhere stopping the komodusk alpha in its tracks. It was Ren standing right in front of it staring the komodusk down.

"Finally we have big game."Ren calmly stated.

He took of a green piece of clothing and slowly wrapped it around his whole forehead. It was right above his eyes creating a small shadow making him look quite intimidating. The Komosdusk brought up its gigantic claw getting ready for a swipe. Ren for some strange reason unknown to anyone put a sword in his mouth and held the other two normally. Komodusk brought down its claw quickly leaving out a mighty roar heard by the whole forest.

"Ren!"Me and Pyrrha yelled was soon followed after a loud clunk noise.

The claw was stopped by one of ren swords in his hand.

"You seem to have some weight behind that swipe but it's not enough to stop me."

With a move of his sword he sent the Komodusk back with its claw knocked away .

"What strength"Yang commented.

The komodusk roared at Ren in rage so loud that it shook the ground around us and everyone around the area covered their ears besides Ren and Blake. The komodusk pounced at Ren getting ready to chop Ren to pieces.

"Onigiri !"Ren yelled out swiping all his swords at the gigantic grwm.

Only for a quick slash to appear on the beast leaving it stunged midair while it came down. Ren appeared right behind it with his arms crossed his chest.

"Its over."Ren stated.

The 60ft komodusk exploded into black dust signifying the end of the fight right there. Ren took off his green headband. Jaune,Nora and Pyrrha all rushed over to Ren.

"T-That was amazing Ren."Pyrrha complimented.

"You ended it way too quick,I thought we were gonna see a show."Nora complained.

"Ive been in this stupid forest for hours,I just wanna leave already."

"Join my team !"Jaune yelled out at him.

"You don't decide that option Jaune."

"I don't care ! your joining my team !"Jaune rebutted.

"Idiot ! didn't I just say you don't decide that choice,the headmaster does !"

"How is that green haired dude that in one swipe the fight was over."

"What a monster."Yang commented.

"I could barely read out some of the swordplay."Weiss added.

"Eh."Blake commented.

"Only an eh !"Weiss and Yang yelled at her remark.

Just like that the entrance exam was over and all the kids who passed the test went to their ceremony a few hours later to announce teams in their celebratory hall.

"This team will be made up of Ruby,Weiss,Blake and Yang therefore they shall be named team RWBY lead by Ruby Rose."Ozpin announced

"What ?!"Weiss said to herself in shock.

"Congratulations little sis."Yang gave her a strong bear hug.

"Yang please your breaking me."Ruby tapped her back to let her go.

"Oh sorry sis,just got a little excited."Yang explained.

"Good job"Blake commented with a plain face.

Team RWBY left the stage and the next one went up.

"This team will be made up of Jaune,Nora,Pyrrha,and Ren and shall be called JNPR lead by Jaune Arc."Ozpin announced.

"Eh."Jaune sounded

"Congratulations Jaune !"Pyrrha gave him a strong pat on the back.

"Cant believe that dolt became our leader,this is gonna be interesting."

"Great job Fearless Leader !"Nora yelled out.

"Thanks everyone."

They all walked off the stage. These new formed teams would make up the end of one chapter but start a new one with future adventures heading their way.


End file.
